amor no correspondido
by DemonBlackStar
Summary: Len se lamenta de que Kaito no lo ama, a pensado mucho en eso pero una conversacióny palabras de aliento le darán fuerzas para superarlo


Un día como cualquiera en el mundo vocaloid, se ve ah un chico rubio viendo la ventana tristemente, como si el mundo se fuera acabar el mismo día, sus ojos estaban acuosos, como si quisiera llorar en ese mismo instante, pero no podía mostrarse débil por un amor, que seguramente no correspondería, pensar eso solo lo entristece pero no puede dejar de pensar en el.

Sonaron golpecitos en su puerta, pero no abrió, no quería que lo vieran así, débil, llorando por un amor no correspondido, los golpes fueron aumentando, se limpio las lagrimas y abrió la puerta, no era nada menos que el amor de su vida Kaito, el que lo tiene loco, pero ah el lo tiene loco miku, eso era lo que le dolía por dentro, espero hasta que el hablara para que terminara este silencio incomodo.

Esta al frente mío no puedo mostrar mis lagrimas no puedo, baka len baka.

Etto…. Len es hora de cenar no quieres bajar.- no puedo creer que me emocionara de que viniera soy un idiota.

No Kaito no tengo hambre -mis voz suena normal pero por dentro me siento morir, quisiera que supieras el dolor de un amor así.

Pero len no es bueno saltarse la cena te enfermaras,- su mirada es severa, me mira fijamente eso me pone nervioso que ago ahora.

Etto…. Kaito no quiero cenar por favor puedes irte y cierra la puerta cuando salgas- ahora mi voz suena nerviosa, porque me pasa esto porque ah mi.

Len si no te llevo meiko me va ah matar- así que solo porque meiko te matara, y yo pensé que me querías en el fondo

No me importa ¡sal por favor! – lo empujo hasta la salida y cierro la puerta, tengo un nerviosismo enorme cuando estoi con el pero no ay caso el nunca me amara.

Volvió ah ver la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo ,la puesta de sol era hermosa, pero no la podía disfrutar con el dolor que tenia en su corazón, si esto sigue no lo podrá soportar, ve como el sol cada vez se esconde mas y todo se empieza ah oscurecer, es como su corazón presentaría el dolor que tiene por dentro, ya ni el sabe cuantas horas ah pasado en la ventana , unas 6 oh 5 ,después de ver el beso y el abrazo que miku le dio ah Kaito ya no soporto y se encerró en su pieza, se sentía miserable porque no podía ser feliz viendo ah Kaito feliz, no, no podía el dolor de verlo feliz con alguien que no fuera el le dolía en extremó.

Se oyeron otros golpecitos en la puerta, se preguntaba quien podría ser ahora, el solo esperaba que no fuera Kaito porque mucho daño le causo hablar con el 5 minutos, dijo un frio pase, y la persona que entro fue gumi , una vocaloid con quien creyó nunca encontrarse pero se equivoco termino siendo su mejor amiga.

Etto…len porque no bajaste ah cenar amigo- estando con ella puedo desahogarme pero no la quiero aburrir que ago.

Por nada gumi, por nada-me siento en la cama ella se sienta al lado mío, como siempre lo ase.

Len se que te pasa algo, dime soy tu mejor amiga no le diré ah nadie- siempre tan confiable, es lo único bueno que tengo una amiga confiable, ni ah mi propia hermana le puedo contar porque se alejaría, pero gumi no lo izo.

Bu-bueno es Kaito, no lo quiero ver me hace daño estar cerca de el- empiezo ah llorar, ya no me importa mostrarme débil, ella no me juzgara.

Ya ,ya len no pasa nada si el quiere ah miku, no te desanimes, te harás mas daño, que tal si te olvidas de Kaito eh no vale la pena- ella siempre tan optimista , bueno no la culpo, ay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, y con ella lo podre ver.

Es cierto gumi, muchas gracias por apoyarme y no juzgarme- me limpio las lagrimas rápidamente y le muestro una sonrisa.

No ay de que soy tu mejor amiga oh no debo servir para algo y ahora ah cenar jovencito- bueno aunque sea mi amiga, mas parece mi madre en estas ocasiones.

Esta bien mama- escucho murmullos de ella, diciendo que si le sigo diciendo mama me golpeara hasta mandarme ah la luna, creo que es mejor callarme para que no me mande de verdad.

Después de la conversación, bajo ah al comedor todos se le quedaron mirando , hasta Kaito, pero Kaito lo miraba de una forma de reproche como si estuviera diciendo si no me hiciste caso por que ah ella si, ah el no le importo, dejo que gumi le sirviera y empezó ah comer, ya no se sentía incomodo con la mirada ,decidió olvidarse de se amor por Kaito, para ser feliz y disfrutar la vida que le esperaba, con su amiga, su hermana, y los otros vocaloid, y se dijo así mismo.

Ay que olvidarse de estar triste por un amor no correspondido y ser feliz con tus amigos.

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado el fic, bueno es el primero que escribo de len y yo se que quedo mal pero intentare mejorar.


End file.
